


Una noche cualquiera

by Amuruss



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Bonito, Español | Spanish, F/M, Sweet, corto, relación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuruss/pseuds/Amuruss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simplemente un pequeño momento captado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí dejo esto para que quede en constancia. Me entristece mucho lo poco que hay sobre esta pareja en español.

Con las pocas luces que alumbraban la habitación, Raymond se miró al espejo. Su cara, aunque bien conservada, era el reflejo de todas las difíciles, peligrosas, traumáticas y buenas experiencias que le han hecho ser hoy el hombre reflejado en la brillante superficie. Giró su cara en varios ángulos notificando nuevas arrugas que antes no estaban. No le gustaba lo que observaba, se veía…viejo. Quería volver a ser joven otra vez. Y se sentía irremediablemente estúpido por pensar de esta manera.  
“Vamos a llegar tarde como sigas embobándote.” dijo una voz suave a su espalda mientras lo rodeaba unos delgados brazos por detrás de la cintura “Y ponte la chaqueta gris, realza el color de tus ojos”

 

Tan simple como unas palabras de ella para que Raymond Reddington se olvide de todo lo demás. No necesita nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpadme, escritora muy muy novata.


End file.
